Aunt Luna
by jily911
Summary: They all loved Aunt Luna. Her house was a rule-free luxury. Her stories were interesting. Her items were odd. Mum and Dad loved her, and they stayed there for hours, arriving home late. Lily thought she was pretty, James thought she was funny, Albus thought she was interesting. They all had their reasons for loving her, but they all loved her the same amount; a lot. (oneshot)


Lily, Albus and James loved their Aunt Luna.

They'd go round her house sometimes, admiring every inch of the place. It was a nice place, not too far away, and it was absolutely fascinating. From a distance it looks big and square, but up close it's got intricate designs on all of the windows and across the door, and a collection of odd fruits as you enter. The walls were bright yellow, and extremely cheery. Lily had actually begged to get yellow walls as well, but to no avail.

Inside, it's just as great. The living room had two plush, cosy sofas and an armchair that Albus claimed as his own the second he sat in it. The pillows were all fluffy and smelled like coconuts.

The kitchen had cupboard which swung open when you went near it (extremely dangerous, but useful). The chairs were high and the table was made of hard surface, with a fruit bowl perched in the centre. But obviously, being Luna, it wasn't a normal fruit bowl - it was overflowing with different fruits bewitched to stand up like a tower. Pinapples sprouted from the top, bananas stuck out the sides and the grapes hung over the side of the bowl. It smelled like the intoxicating smell of mango, so you went into the kitchen and had to inhale deeply.

The bedrooms were all snug and cute. The main bedroom belonged to her and Uncle Rolf, who was working most days but when he was there was great company. It had a large, bouncy bed with portraits hanging on the wall.

"Can we see the pictures?" Albus said almost everytime, and she'd show them a photo album of all the Hogwarts and other school photos with all her friends in. They all liked the ones with their Mum and Dad, but laughed at Uncle Ron's faces in most photos.

* * *

When James got bored, Lily would trail after him, and they'd play games in the spare room Luna put all her unidentified magical objects in. One game was to use a weird shaped horn which smelled funny and see who could throw it up to the extremely high ceilings or hit the chandleier. They never managed.

James's favourite thing was the stories which Luna told them. One of them was a story Neville told them quite often, about the Department of Mysteries and all the heroic things they all did. But Luna told it better, with more descriptions and it was certainly a lot longer, and she didn't end it with "And I basically saved your dad from dying. I am the reason you exist." which Neville did. Even though he was joking and it was quite funny for the first three times, it got boring.

Lily laughed at James when he started to believe in wrackspurts and nargles, and she was in hysterics when he was saying that Lily was too narrow minded and should be ashamed of laughing. Albus laughed at him too, and eventually James came to a conclusion that he didn't care about any of it, anyway.

Albus and James would go through her makeup box and try and put some of it on Lily's face, and they'd leave her house all covered in powder and lipstick and smelling of her vanilla scented perfume.

* * *

When their mum arrived to pick them up, they begged and begged her to stay just five minutes longer because they were busy. Ginny agreed as she liked Luna's house, and sometimes they'd end up staying for tea and being hours late home.

"Can we stay for tea tomorrow night?" Albus beeseched.

"I'm sure you've spent plenty enough time round Aunt Luna's."

"I don't mind." Luna said, "They provide much entertainment. Your children really are extraordinary."

That statement encouraged Albus to beg and James to shout. Lily would sit and sulk until their mum let them. Luna didn't mind at all; in fact, she enjoyed them.

* * *

"Aunt Luna," James asked, "What can you tell us about my dad?"

"Your dad was very nice. Also very modest."

"But was he cool?" Lily asked.

"I would say so."

"What about Mum?"

"She was cool, Lily." Albus said impatiently, "She told me."

"But dad said he was cool, too!"

"He could be lying."

"He is not! Mum's lying!"

"You're lying!"

"Shut up!"

Luna settled their arguments by distracting them or letting them finish. It was weird how they completely stopped when she did anything.

* * *

"Thankyou for having my children," Harry sighed. "They are difficult."

Luna gripped his hand and shook her head. "Not at all."

James hugged her first, always. Lily was second and Albus always hugged her last because he was adament he was her favourite.

"I'm obviously her favourite." James argued.

"No. I am." Lily interjected.

When they asked her, Luna said they were all her favourite.

"You're just saying that to be nice. Obviously, I'm your extra special favourite in secret." Albus boasted.

Lily punched him in the face. He didn't mention that he was her favourite for the rest of the day.

* * *

Before they apparated home, Albus always whispered to Harry, "Can we go to Aunt Luna's house again tomorrow?"

Harry laughed.

"I expect so, Al. She'll be around for a long time."


End file.
